Es extraño
by Espada.1
Summary: Dos Arrancars en el mundo real, una aceptada por la Sociedad de las Almas, la otra en búsqueda, pero los sentimientos por tu enemigo a veces llevan a los hombres a hacer cosas estúpidas y que le podrían poner en peligro. M por capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, todo lo que veía era borroso, le dolía la cabeza y tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo. Las imágenes que veía comenzaron ha hacerse más claras. Veía la falsa Karakura destruida casi completamente, pensó en lo último que recordaba.

Urahara había aparecido y atacó a Aizen en la zona donde estaba situada Hogyoku, después una gran explosión y eso era todo…

Ichigo se levantó dolorido y comenzó a andar buscando a su padre y a Urahara, preparado (si es que en su estado podía estar preparado para algo) por si se encontraba con Ichimaru o Aizen. Sentía que tenía poco reitatsu pero confiaba en que estarían igual que él pues nadie se esperaba la gran explosión.

Tras unos diez minutos de búsqueda se detuvo a descansar, apoyado contra una pared. El dolor era insoportable, cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

"¿Seguro que ya está curado?" preguntó una voz familiar. "Sí, pero quizás no se despierte en un rato. Estaba muy herido." Esta vez la voz era de una mujer, Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver a su padre, Ishida y Chad. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo habéis salido del Hueco Mundo?"Ichigo estaba totalmente confuso y le extrañaba que su padre no le hubiera golpeado, debía estar muy grave para eso. "Tessai-san reabrió la Garganta. ¿Estás bien Kurosaki?" Ishida le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras hablaba.

Ichigo le cogió la mano y cuando se puso en pie su padre le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que volviera al suelo. "¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Ichigo estaba enfadado y su padre tenía una cara parecida a la suya. "Eso es por tener tantas chicas guapas cerca y no tener novia todavía." "¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo novia o no?" La dilución se alargó un rato mientras Ishida y Chad los miraban completamente sorprendidos hasta que Ichigo se acordó. "¿Qué ha pasado con Nel?" "¿La niña Arrancar? Cuando nos acercábamos a la Garganta la encontramos, entonces Inoue-san le reparó la calavera y se transformó en una adulta." Ishida dijo eso como si Ichigo no lo supiera pero al ver que el shinigami no se sorprendía lo dedujo. "¿Pero dónde está ahora?" "Con Inoue-san, cuando te vio curado saltó sobre ti y te abrazó, casi te rompe un hueso." "Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a como es que no eres capaz de tener novia."

La pelea volvió a empezar y se prolongó hasta que llegaron el resto de personas pero, por suerte para Ichigo, cuando llegaron las chicas la pelea se había desviado tanto que lo que oyeron de su pelea fue sobre la costumbre de Ichigo de dejar todo tirado por la casa.

Tres días más tarde Karakura volvía a estar en su lugar, la gente se había despertado y tenían falsos recuerdos sobre los días que habían estado durmiendo. Aizen había muerto en la explosión e Ichimaru estaba encerrado en una cárcel especial con su zampakuto en una especie de caja fuerte que no dejaba pasar el kido para más seguridad. La Sociedad de las Almas había aceptado que Nel viviese en el mundo humano pero debía estar vigilada un tiempo por varios shinigami. Debía quedarse en casa de Ichigo para mayor supervisión.

Cuando llegó a casa con Nel dentro de un gigai todo habían sido bromas de su padre y cada vez que se quedaban juntos en una habitación a solas él y Yuzu les espiaban(a pesar de que Ichigo ya les había pillado varías veces). Ahora Ichigo estaba aburrido en su habitación mirando al techo mientras Nel estaba en el baño, sabía que en cuanto entrara les volverían a espiar pero ya se había rendido. Entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y poco después un grito de "Ichigo tienes visita". Sabía que serían Hitsugaya y Matsumoto (que tenía el mismo sentido del humor que su padre y les había preguntado por su vida íntima), ambos estaban todavía en el mundo humano para vigilar a Nel.

Los dos entraron por la puerta y después lo hizo Nel (que, a pesar de las bromas, se llevaba muy bien con Matsumoto) y se pusieron ha hablar sobre lo mismo que hablaban siempre sobre si Nel debía ir al instituto y demás cosas. Ya habían mandado la solicitud y estaban a la espera.

"¿Seguro que está muerto?" Todos miraron a Ichigo y Hitsugaya no pudo despejarle la duda así que le dijo un simple "Eso espero". Entonces el capitán sintió el reitatsu de un Arrancar, pero conocía a ese, mejor dicho esa, Arrancar. Era la Espada número 3, Harribel…


	2. Chapter 2

Los cuatro que estaban en la habitación salieron de su gigai (cuerpo en el caso de Ichigo) y usaron el shumpo para llegar al lugar del que procedía la explosión. Allí estaba la Tercera Espada, Harribel, que no tenía rastro de las heridas causadas por Aizen, con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que sus rivales hicieran algún movimiento.

Entonces Ichigo gritó "Me pido el primero para luchar" y activó su bankai. "Kurosaki, ten mucho cuidado, es muy poderosa." El joven capitán parecía muy preocupado por el regreso de Harribel. Entonces el shinigami sustituto lanzó un Getsuga Tensho que Harribel esquivó gracias al Sonido sin problemas.'Es rápida, ¿debería usar la máscara?' Los recuerdos de su transformación a Hollow pasaban por su cabeza, no quería volver a transformarse en eso pero sabía que si no recurría a sus poderes de Vizard seguramente estaría muerto. Entonces escuchó lo peor que se podía imaginar.

"Resurrección." Entonces Harribel sacó su vacía espada de su funda y la colocó frente a su rostro con el filo hacia el suelo. "Ataca." Ichigo lanzó un Getsuga Tensho esperando que le impactara en medio de la transformación. "Tiburón." Dos grandes acumulaciones de agua aparecieron y cubrieron a Harribel formando una gran esfera. El Getsuga impactó contra ella pero no sucedió nada. Cuando ambos torrentes desaparecieron pudo observar la verdadera forma de la Arrancar.

Harribel había perdido sus coletas, le habían aparecido unas hombreras junto con unos guantes largos y unas botas que superaban la altura de las rodillas, tenía una minifalda y los restos de su máscara cubrían sus pezones. Con la mano izquierda sostenía su espada gigante, todo en un tono blanco que contrastaba con su oscura piel. Ichigo se tapó la nariz para que nadie viera la sangre que le salía. 'Hay que admitir que tiene un cuerpazo. Un momento, ¿en que estoy pensando? Es una enemiga y no debo distraerme.' Harribel le miraba con sus ojos verdes, el shinigami sustituto sacudió la cabeza y se centró en el combate.

Ichigo se lanzó usando el shumpo con Zangetsu apuntando hacia el pecho de la Arrancar. Entonces levantó su zampakuto y la bajó con rapidez, Harribel paró el ataque con su pesada espada sin esfuerzo. Ichigo siguió intentándolo pero, incluso con el peso de Tiburón, Harribel le detenía siempre, no era rival para ella y ambos lo sabían. "¿No vas a usar la máscara? Sin ella no eres rival para mí." Harribel decía esto sin ninguna emoción, algo que contrastaba con el tono lleno de enfado hacia sí mismo con el que respondió. "¡Ya lo sé, joder!" Harribel miró intrigada al Vizard. 'Contra Grimmjow fue capaz de aguantar esa máscara un largo período de tiempo, ¿por qué no se la pone? Su fuerza aumentaría muchísimo.'

Ichigo aprovechó un choque de sus zampakutos para transportarse a unos pasos de allí, colocó su mano sobre su cara y cunado la bajó una máscara cubría su cara. La máscara había cambiado tras su combate con Ulquiorra, ahora tenía dos tiras negras cruzándole la máscara de arriba abajo pasando por los ojos, ambas tiras parecían converger en un punto encima de la máscara que no era visible por el tamaño de esta.

El shinigami lanzó un Getsuga Tensho que Harribel no fue capaz de bloquear y le impactó pero no le causó heridas. Tras esto la máscara desapareció y la Tercera Espada le miró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y le dijo "¿Qué te pasa shinigami? ¿Me tienes tanto miedo que no eres capaz de mantener tu máscara como lo hacías con Grimmjow?"

Ichigo cayó en la provocación de Harribel y gritó con todas las emociones que tenía mezcladas transformadas en rabia. "¡¡No me jodas!! ¡¡No te tengo miedo a ti, tengo miedo a la maldita máscara!!" Harribel se sorprendió, no era posible que tuviera miedo a la máscara, le había visto usarla durante su combate con el Sexto Espada, si tuviese miedo a ese poder nunca lo hubiera usado. Entonces recordó cuando Tosen había sido sometido al poder de la Hogyoku, se había transformado en un Hollow durante un tiempo, ¿y si al chico le había pasado lo mismo y por eso temía a la máscara?

No había tiempo para que Harribel se relajase, entonces escuchó unas palabras que sabía que eran de la antigua Tercera Espada, Nelliel Tu. "Lanzador verde." La Arrancar de piel oscura apenas pudo bloquear el ataque que la movió varios metros hacia atrás, entonces vio al capitán Hitsugaya delate suyo que gritó "Hyorinmaru" y un dragón de hielo salió de su espada, el ataque fue mucho más fácil de bloquear. Por último apareció Ichigo con su máscara puesta y con un Getsuga Tensho todavía en su espada, este ataque los llevó a un edificio abandonado.

"Date prisa y escapa." Eran las palabras que nunca esperaría oír de un shinigami. Harribel estaba estupefacta. "¿Qué?" "Yo no quiero matar a nadie y tu no quieres morir, escapa y así todos conseguiremos lo que queremos." Harribel abrió una Garganta y cuando entró, antes de cerrarse miró a Ichigo. "Gracias, esto..." "Kurosaki Ichigo." "Gracias, Kurosaki Ichigo." La Garganta se cerró e Ichigo volvió a su shikai y fue hacia donde estaban los otros. "¿La has matado?" "Por supuesto, capitán Hitsugaya."


	3. Nota del autor

Bueno, la inspiración me ha abandonado para escribir este fic.

No se que hacer para continuarlo, a pesar deque la idea me encantaba.

Así que el fic quedará como completo e intentaré reanudarlo cuando acabe el próximo.

En cuanto a mi próximo fic, creo que estará para mañana (en mi opinión pasado como muy tarde), será una historia de arrancar Ichigo y estará más enfocado a la acción.

Habrá luchas entre Espadas, varios OCs arrancar y, a no ser que lo necesite para el guión, se verán las misiones de los Espada.

Gracias a Gabe Logan por sus reviews.


End file.
